lxgfandomcom-20200216-history
List of minor or background characters in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
This is a''' collection of minor or background characters''' who are referenced or feature in cameo appearances in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and its related media. This list does not include main characters or otherwise secondary characters who are largely involved in the plot of the series. Overview Character's name *Original source/author *Appearances or mention in the League universe *Brief biography/overview *Notes The appearence key is: *V1I1: Volume I, Issue #1 (example) *V1C: Volume I cover (example) *V1I2BC: Volume I, Issue #2, Back Cover (example) *V1S: Volume I supplemental materials (example) *ASV: Allan and the Sundered Veil *NTA: The New Traveller's Almanac *BD: Black Dossier *MIM:'' Minions of the Moon'' *NHI:'' Nemo: Heart of Ice'' *NRB: Nemo: The Roses of Berlin *T: Tales of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen *F: Film adaptation *N: Novelisation of the film When an appearence is italicized, it refers to an appearence where the character does not directly appear but is instead mentioned to or referenced. A Alice *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'', Lewis Carrol *''NTA'', V3I3 *A young girl who discovered the subterranean world of Wonderland, via a rabbit-hole and a magical mirror. She is believed to have starved to death due to the changing of her body chemistry during her passing through Wonderland via the Looking-Glass. In 1969 she is seen in Mina's drug-induced hallucination, exposing her own breasts and eating cake. *Her initials are A. L., referencing Alice Liddell whom it is assumed Carroll based the character on. King Arturus *King Arthur, Arthurian legend *BD *A legendary King of England whom Sir Roland (Orlando) served under. Had his mythical sword Excalibur taken by Roland in the Fall of Camelot. Count Allamistakeo *''Some Words with a Mummy'', Edgar Allen Poe *V1C *An immortal mummy and proposed member of a mid-19th century League. *He is shown sleeping on the cover of Volume 1. Ariel *''The Tempest'', William Shakespeare *NTA, BD *Member of Propsero's Men. Artful Dodger *''Oliver Twist'', Charles Dickens *V1I6 *Jack Dawkins, a.k.a. the Artful Dodger, is a pickpocket in Victorian London. The Dodger leads his gang of children to the sewers for protection from the gang war between Moriarty and Fu Manchu. B Barbar the Elephant *''The Story of Barbar'', Jean de Brunhoff *NTA *King of the elephants, not mentioned by name. Allan Quatermain is skeptical over his claims to be a king. Pvt. Baldrick *''Blackadder Goes Forth (TV miniseries) *BD *A stupid but gentle British soldier serving under Cpt. Blackadder in World War I. Not mentioned by name, visual cameo in Olando's biography. Josiah Barlet *''The West Wing (TV series) *V3I3 *Mentioned as having been President of the United States, leaving the office by 2009. *Possibly an analogue for real individual George Bush, Jr. Beowulf *''Beowulf'', an English epic poem *BD *A Scandinavian hero who aids King Hrothgar in killing the monster Grendel. Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men *''Flower Pot Men'' (TV series) *BD *Two twin creatures made from flowerpots. *Their skeletons are seen decaying in Greyfriars School. Bernard Black *''Black Books (TV series), Gary Lineham, Dylan Moran *V3I3 *An antisocial, alcoholic bookshop owner who is seen shoving a man resembling Gary Lineham out of his shop. Visual cameo only. Cpt. Edmund Blackadder *''Blackadder Goes Forth (TV miniseries) *BD *A cowardly, narcissistic officer in the British Army in World War I. Seen in the Trenches in Orlando's biography. Visual cameo only. Lord Edmund Blackadder *''Blackadder II (TV miniseries) *BD *A sarcastic Tudor nobleman serving under Queen Gloriana. *Visual cameo in The Blazing World. Black Cat *''Pocket Comics, Alfred Harvey *BD *An American superhero. Her alter-ego is movie star Linda Turner. She meets Murray and Quatermain during their exile. Sir Percival Blakeney *''The Scarlet Pimpernel'', Emma Orczy *V1I2, V1C, NTA, BD, F *A masked adventurer who saves members of the French aristocracy from execution in the French Revolution and member of the 18th century League. *His portrait with other members of his League is seen in Volume 1, as well as the film adaptation. Horatio Blimp *The works of David Low. *V2I2, V1C, BDS *An overconfident major in the British army who leads the initial strike against the extraterrestrial invaders. He is seen again in "What Ho, Gods of the Abyss!". Peter Blood *''Captain Blood'', Rafael Sabatini *NTA *Member of the Pirates conference. Boadicea *Real figure *V3I1 *Warrior queen of the Iceni tribe in Roman-era England. Mentioned by Andrew Norton, who mentions the urban legend that her bones are buried beneath King's Cross Platform 10. James Bond III (J3) *''Live and Let Die'' (film) *V3I3 *The third MI5 Agent to assume the identity of James Bond for propaganda reasons, seen staffing the MI5 headquaters in 2009. *J3 is modelled after third Bond actor Roger Moore, referencing a popular fan theory that James Bond is a title assumed by different agents, to compensate for the change of the actor playing Bond. James Bond VI (J6) *''Casino Royale'' (film) *V3I3 *The sixth and current MI5 Agent to assume the identity of James Bond, seen staffing the MI5 headquaters in 2009. *J6 is modelled after sixth Bond actor Daniel Craig. Peter Bradley *''The Invisible Man'' (1958 TV series) *BD *Successor to Hawley Griffin in the 1940s League who duplicated Griffin's experiments to become invisible. Noted as being a "second rate" invisible man due to his frantic coughing fits, a result of his chain-smoking. Natty Bummpo *''The Deerslayer'', James Fennimore Cooper *V1I2, V1C, NTA, BD, F *American colonial raised by Native Americans and member of the 18th century League. *He is seen in a portrait with the rest of the League. William George "Billy" Bunter *''The Magnet'', Frank Richards *BD *Former student at Greyfriar's School. His siter Bessie Bunter married Harold Wharton, a.k.a. Big Brother. *His full name is not given due to copyright concerns. C Caliban *''The Tempest'', William Shakespeare *NTA, BD *Brutish servant of Prospero and member of Prospero's League. Captain Marvel *''Shazam!, Fawcett Comics, DC Comics *BD *An American superhero and alter-ego of child Billy Batson. He is seen in The Blazing World. Visual cameo only. Captain Universe *''Captain Universe, Mick Anglo *MIM, V3I2, V3I3 *A superhero who worked with Mina in her disguise as Vull the Invisible during her time as a member of the Seven Stars, a British superhero group. He defeated Stardust the Space Wizard. *He is one of few copyrighted characters in League of Extraordinary Gentlemen used with the permission of its copyright owner. Katy Carr *''What Katy Did'', Sarah Chauncey Woolsey *V1I2 *One of Miss Coote's teachers. Jack Carter *''Jack's Return Home'', Ted Lewis *V3I2 *Hied to investigate the death of Basil Thomas. Kills Kosmo Gallion, vessel of Oliver Haddo. Professor George Challenger *''The Lost World'', Arthur Conan Doyle *''NTA'', V3I1 *Explorer and consultant to the Second Murray Group. *Only mentioned in dialogue, and has not appeared in person thus far. Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *''Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang'', Ian Fleming *BD *A car with the ability to fly. It is hinted to be the first in a line of Bond cars. *The hint that the car is a Bond car is in reference to the mutual author Ian Fleming. Vincent Chase *''Entourage (TV series) *V3I3 *Mentioned as starring in the film ''Aquaman 2: Revenge of Quisp. Santa Claus *V2S, NTA *A mystic shaman who wears inside-out reindeer skin and delivers presents to children on the Winter Solstice. His skeleton is seen on the moon in supplementary material of Volume II. Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward * Thunderbirds (TV series), Sylvia Anderson * V3I2 * A Secret Agent working for International Rescue. Seen walking the streets of London in 1969. Visual cameo only. Crimson Avenger *''Detective Comics'', Jim Chambers *BD *An American superhero who meets Murray and Quatermain during their exile. He is recently residing in Gotham. Cthulhu * The Call of Cthulhu, H. P. Lovecraft * ASV, V2S, BD * A monstrous, winged extraterrestrial creature worshiped by an ancient cult. Colonel Cuckoo *''Whatever happened to Colonel Cuckoo?, Gerald Kersh *V3I3 *A soldier who has been immortal since the Napoleonic Wars. He meets Orlando at the conflict at Q'Mar. D Vince Dakin *''The Burden of Proof, James Barlow *V3I2 *A London gangster who is an open homosexual. He hires Jack Carter to investigate Basil Thomas' death. Dalek * Doctor Who (TV series) serial "The Daleks", Terry Nation * V3I2 * Daleks are an extraterrestrial race of emotionless mutants encased in a mechanical shell, with a function to "exterminate" impure life forms. * A Dalek is seen in Mina Murray's drug-induced hallucination in 1969. Visual cameo only. Dick Donovan *''The Man-Hunter: Stories from the Notebook of a Detective'', J. E. Preston Muddock *V1I2 *Detective and agent of MI5 who handles the recruitment of Hyde and Griffin. The Doctor *''Doctor Who'' (TV series) *V3I2, V3I3 *A time-travelling humanoid alien who changes his appearance when he is close to death. Different incarnations of the character have visual cameos only. Doctor John Dolittle *''The Story of Doctor Dolittle'', Hugh Lofting *NTA *An English doctor who can communicate with animals. The postal service he founded is seen in The New Traveller's Almanac and it is hinted that Mina Murray influenced him to his practice of protecting animals. Count Dracula *''Dracula'', Bram Stoker *V3I2, F'' *A powerful vampire whom Mina Murray faced alongside Abraham Van Helsing. He appears to her in a drug-induced hallucination that drives her to insanity. *He is mentioned by name in the film as the vampire who left Mina Harker a vampire permanently. DriveShaft *''Lost (TV series) *V3I3 *A rock band formerly led by singer Charlie Pace. A poster is seen promoting their new album "Oh, Who Cares?". E Thomas Edison *Real individual *V1I1 *An American inventor who presumably is responsible for many of the League universe's advanced technology. A circuit-breaker bears the name "Edison Telsaton". F Samuel Ferguson *''Five Weeks in a Balloon'', Jules Verne *V1I5 *An acquaintence of Captain Nemo who provided his balloon Victoria. His name appears on a tag attached to the balloon. Barney Fife *''The Andy Griffith Show'' (TV series) *BD *Sheriff's deputy in the fictional town of Maybury. Briefly mentioned in a written portion of the Black Dossier, and encountered the League during their stay in America in the 1950s. Argus Filch *''Harry Potter series, J. K. Rowling *V3I3 *A caretaker from Hogwarts, whose skeleton is seen split in half in the ruins of the Antichrist's massacre of Hogwarts. Phileas Fogg *''Around the World in Eighty Days, Jules Verne *V1C, F *Gentlemen explorer and proposed member of a mid-19th century League. *Briefly mentioned by Quatermain in the film when discussing his own rapid journey from Africa to England. President Max Foster *''Wild in the Streets'' (film) *V3I2 *A hippie fascist President of the United States mentioned by Mina Murray. His policies lead to internment camps for people over 30, who were then forced to drink LSD. G Kosmo Gallion *''Warlock (episode of the TV series ''The Avengers) *V3I2 *Member of Oliver Haddo's cult whose body is stolen as a vessel for Haddo during a body swap in 1948. He dies in Haddo's expiring body. Auric Goldfinger *''Goldfinger'', Ian Fleming *NTA *Criminal mastermind and future enemy of James Bond. He commissions an expedition to El Dorado. Hermione Granger *''Harry Potter'' series, J. K. Rowling *V3I3 *A student at the Invisible College and former friend of the Antichrist. She is seen sobbing in fear in the Antichrist's presence, and she is seen years later dead in the same spot. Dorian Gray *''The Picture of Dorian Gray'', Oscar Wilde *V1C, F, N *A narcissistic gentleman who remains unaging and immortal while an enchanted painting of himself ages instead. The portrait in question appears on the cover of Volume I. *For the character in the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen ''film whose role is hugely expanded, see Dorian Gray. Grendel *''Beowulf, English epic poem *BD *A demon who is slain by Svandinavian hero Beowulf. Jimmy Grey *''The Iron Fish'' *V2I4, BD *A boy saved by the Nautilus after the death of his family by an alien Tripod. Inspired by the design and technology of the Nautilus, he grows to be Professor James Grey, inventor of the Iron Fish series of vessels, and joins the Warralson team, a surrogate League in the 1940s. He is said to have been lost at sea in 1948. H H-9 (Rupert Bear) *''Daily Express'', Mary Tourtel *V2I4-6, V2S *One of the creations of Dr. Moreau. H-11 ( Algy Pug) *''Daily Express'', Mary Tourtel *V2I4-6, V2S *One of the creations of Dr. Moreau. H-14 (Tiger Tim) *''Daily Express'', Mary Tourtel *V2I4-6, V2S *One of the creations of Dr. Moreau. Gary Haliday *''Garry Halliday'', Justin Blake *BD *A commercial pilot who meets Mina and Allan at Birmingham Spaceport. *His name is a slight alteration of the character to the eponymous children's books. Basil Hallward *''The Picture of Dorian Gray'', Oscar Wilde *''V1C'' *The artist who created the enchanted painting of Dorian Gray, which is seen on the cover of Volume I next to a painting of the Nautilus, also by Hallward. Richard "Dick" Hannay *''The Thirty-Nine Steps'', John Buchan *Hannay once mentioned to Mina Murray that the real "39 steps" led to the greatest secret in British history. This clue led Allan and Mina to Greyfriars School in Kent and the identity of Harry Lime. Septimus Harding *''The Warden'', Anthony Trollope *V1I2, V2I2 *A reverend who wrote articles against Miss Coote. He is killed by Martians on Horsell Common. Jack Harkaway *''Jack Harkaway's Schooldays'', Bracebridge Hemyng *V1C *Schoolboy adventurer and proposed member of a 19th century League. Johnathan Harker * Dracula, Bram Stoker * V1I1, V2I3, F'' * Divorced husband of Mina Murray. * In the film, he is dead and Murray is his widow, still using his surname. Jack Harkness *''Doctor Who (TV series) and Torchwood (TV series) *V3I3 *An immortal, unaging former time-traveler and agent of the Torchwood Institute, a branch of MI5 (named as the Cardiff Branch" by Emma Night). *Visual cameo at King's Cross Platform, appearing two panels before the First and Eleventh Doctors' cameos. Fanny Hill *''Fanny Hill'', John Cleland *V1I3, V1C, NTA, BD *An immortal prostitute who was a member of a 19th century League. An erotic memoir of hers appears in Black Dossier. Sherlock Holmes * A Study and Scarlet, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle * V1I2, V1I5, V1I6, V2I4 * A famous "consulting detective", brother of Mycroft Holmes and archenemy of Professor Moriarty. During the events of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Holmes is believed to be dead. * Holmes is seen only once, during a flashback sequence to his final confrontation with James Moriarty at Reichenbach Falls. Robin Hood *English legend *BD *A heroic former crusader who steals from the rich to give to the poor. *Orlando once travelled with Hood and his Merry Men, who are described as being miserable along with most people in the Middle Ages. Shown in The Life of Orlando. Captain Hook *''Peter Pan'', J. M. Barrie *NTA *Member of the Pirates conference. Horatio Hornblower *''Hornblower'' series by C. S. Forester *V2I3, V3I1, V3I2 *A famous, heroic British Naval commander. He exists as the League univere's analogue for Horatio Nelson. I The Iron Warrior *''Thrill Comics'' and New Funnies *BD *1930s prototypre automoton. Member of the Warrolson League as a failed counterpart to Edward Hyde. Ithaqqa *''Ithaqqa'', August Derleth *ASV *A Great Old One who possesses Allan Quatermain. J Jeeves *Extricating Young Gussie, P. G. Widehouse *BD *Assists the second Murray League in the Brinkley Court Affair. Tracy Jordan *''30 Rock (TV series) *V3I3 *An actor who is starring in the new film "Who Dat Ninja?". K Michael Kane *''Kane of Old Mars, Michael Moorcock *V2I1 *A human transported back in time to Mars where he establishes a ruling dynasty. John Carter entertains the possibility that Kane is not really of Earth origin and that his English-sounding name is a coincidence. Mister Kiss *''Mother London'', Michael Moorcock *BD *A professional mind-reader and stage performer. He is lodging at Mrs. Cornelius' boarding house. L Lavell *''The War of the Worlds'', H. G. Wells *V1I2 *An astronomer who discovers jets of gas erupting from Mars, which are actually the launches of Martian ships. Ho Ling *''The Case of Ho Ling'', Thomas Burke *V1I3 *Ho Ling is being tortured in Shen Yan's Barber Shop when Fu Manchu first appears. Jet-Ace Logan *''The Comet'' (comic book series) *BD *Newly appointed as head of Britain's space programme, along with Dan Dare and Captain Morgan. Seen in a newspaper. The Lone Ranger *''The Lone Ranger'' (radio series), Fran Striker, George W. Trendle *BD *An Texan Ranger-turned-masked vigilante and alter-ego of John Ried. Visual cameo in The Blazing World. Long John Silver *''Treasure Island'', Robert Lewis Stevenson *NTA *Member of the Pirate's conference. Arsene Lupin *''Arsene Lupin, gentleman cambrioleur'', Maurice Leblanc *NTA, BD *Gentleman thief and member of Les Hommes Mysterieux. Vesper Lynd *''Casino Royale'', Ian Fleming *V3I3 *Love interest of James Bond VI (J6), based in appearance on Eva Green who played the character in the 2006 film Casino Royale. Visual cameo only. M Doctor Mabuse *''Dr Mabuse, der Spieler'', Norbert Jacques *BD, NRB *Member of the Twilight Heroes who helps Janni Nemo and Broad Arrow Jack in the Berlin Metropolis. Nomi Malone *''Showgirls'' (film) *V3I3 *A popular stripper who is seen on a poster. Draco Malfoy *''Harry Potter'' series, J. K. Rowling *V3I3 *Bully and fellow student of the Antichrist, who appears to be murdering Malfoy with the "Avada Kedavra" killing curse. Visual cameo. Marisa *Original character *ASV *An African maidservant in the service of Lady Ragnall. Mars Man *''Marsman Comics'' (comic book series) *MIM *Member of the superhero group The Seven Stars. He was a Martian explorer who travelled to Earth to study humans and ended up becoming a superhero. "Minister" *''Monty Python's Flying Circus'' sketch "The Ministry of Silly Walks" (episode "Face the Press"), Monty Python *V3I2 *An unnamed civil servant performing a "silly walk", who passes the League in 1969. Visual cameo. Colonel Sebastian Moran *''The Adventure of the Empty House'', Arthur Conan Doyle *V1I5 *Right-hand man of James Moriarty and enemy of Sherlock Holmes who is present during Moriarty's defeat at Reichenbach Falls. Dean Moriarty *''On the Road'', Jack Kerouac *BD *Member of a 1950s American League and great-grandson of James Moriarty. Mors *''Der Luftpirat und sein lenken Luftschiff'' (comic book series) *V1I3, V1I4, V1I6, V2S *German air pirate. He had correpondents with his French counterpart Jean Robur. His family was condemned to the labor camps by Adenoid Hynkel and is survived by his grandson, Manfred Mors. Mufasa *''The Lion King'' (film) *V3I3 *The ghost of a lion seen in the clouds above Allan Quatermain's grave in Africa. *Though Mufasa appears to be the more obvious explanation for the lion in the clouds, it has also been suggested that the lion could be a reference to Aslan from The Chronicles of Narnia by C. S. Lewis and represent the Messiah, given the Christian repurposing of Mary Poppins. N Julius No *''Dr. No'', Ian Fleming *BD *A "yellow peril" criminal mastermind whom James Bond claims to have defeated and suspected descendent of Fu Manchu. Dr. No turns out to be a hoax manufactured by Bond's American leaders, the name indicating there is "no doctor". Nyarlathotep *''The Haunter of the Dark'', H. P. Lovecraft *BD *A Cthuloid extraterrestrial monster and emissary of Yuggoth, who offers a truce between Prospero and the Lliogor. Le Nyctalope *''L'Homme Qui Peut Vivre dans l'Eau'', Jean de la Hire *NTA, BD *Superhero and member of Les Hommes Mysterieux O Gerald O'Brien *''Nineteen eighty-four'', George Orwell *BD *Director of the Ministry of Love during the Big Brother regime. Ogilvy * The War of the Worlds, H. G. Wells * V1I6, V2I2 * An astronomer who discovers the "Martian explosions" and is subsequently killed among a welcoming party for the Martians. Kim "Kimball" O'hara *''Kim'', Rudyad Kipling *BD *A spy who worked in colonial India who is responsible for the middle name of Robert Cherry. Olympia *The Sandman, H. T. A. Hoffman *NTA, BD *Queen of Toyland Captain Robert Owemuch *The Floating Island, Richard Head *NYA *Explorer, perpetual traveller and member of Prospero's Men. P David Palmer *''24'' (TV series) *V3I3 *President of the United States in 2009. * An analogue for real-life President Barack Obama. Sancho Panza *''Don Quixote'', Miguel Cervantes *NTA *Servant of Don Quixote. Sal Paradyse *''On the Road'', Jack Kerouac *BD *Member of the 1950s American League Peter Rabbit *''The Tale of Peter Rabbit'', Beatrix Potter *V2I6 *Anthropomorphic rabbit being fed by a mother fox to her young. Pinocchio *''Pinocchio'', Carlo Collodi *V2C *A living wooden puppet who aspires to be a "real boy". His head is seen on the cover. Andy Pipkin *''Little Britain'' (TV series), David Walliams, Matt Lucas *V3I3 *A man who feigns intellectual and physical disability and the need for a wheelchair, unbeknownst to his carer and friend Lou. He is seen running from his wheelchair during the battle with the Antichrist, while Lou realises for the first time that Andy's disability was false. Visual cameo. Vicky Pollard *''Little Britain'' (TV series), David Walliams, Matt Lucas *V3I3 *A socially repugnant and overweight teenager living in East-end London. She is seen during the battle with the Antichrist with other Little Britain characters. Visual cameo. Teddy Prendrick *''The Island of Dr. Moreau'', H. G. Wells *V2I4 *A former assistant of Dr. Moreau who is driven mad by his experiments. He passes Mina and Allan during the Martian invasion. Captain Horatio Pugwash *''The Eagle'', John Ryan *NTA *Member of the Pirates' conference. Q Harry Quatermain *''Allan Quatermain'', H. R. Haggard *''V1I2'', F'', ''N *The only child of Allan Quatermain, who died from polio prior to the events of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume One. *In the film, it is said that Harry died on a mission in his father's arms, which led to Allan Quatermain's retirement and disdain for the British Empire. Quong Lee *''The Song Book of Quong Lee of Limehouse'', Thomas Burke *V1I3, V3I1 *A purveyor of fine teas who clues Mina Murray into finding the home of Fu Manchu. *Also indirectly mentioned in Century: 1910. Don Quixote *''Don Quixote'', Miguel de Cervantes *NTA, BD *A Spanish aristocrat turned knight-errand. R Lady Ragnall *''The Ivory Child'', H. R. Haggard *ASV *A friend of Allan Quatermain who dies of fright when Quatermain is possessed by Ithaqqa. Becky Randall *''Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm'', Kate Douglas Wiggin *V1I2 *One of Miss Coote's students and Griffin's victims. Frank Reade Sr. *''Frank Reade'' series, Luis Seranens *NHI *Father of Frank Reade Jr. and inventor of the Steam Man of the Prairies. Mentioned in dialogue. Sanderson Reed *Original character *F, N *An employee of M who goes to Africa to recruit Allan Quatermain. He was possibly invented for the film as a stand-in for the absent Campion Bond. S Doctor Sachs *''Doctor Sax'', Jack Kerouac *BD *A relative of Fu Manchu who captures Dean Moriarty to perpetuate a fued between the Moriarty and Fu families. William Samson, Sr. *Original character *V2I3, V2I5, V2I6 *Father of William Samson Jr., coach driver of the Murray group who is present when Hyde reveals he has murdered Griffin. William Samson, Jr./The Wolf of Kabul *''The Wizard'' (story paper) and The Hotspur (comic series) *BD *Former adventurer and member of the failed American League. Sapathwa *''The Blue Dwarf: A Tale of Love, Mystery and Crime (Splendidly Illustrated)'' (1860) by "Lady Esther Hope" (William Stephens Hayward?). The Blue Dwarf, A Tale of Love Mystery and Crime; Introducing Many Startling Incidents In The Life of That Celebrated Highwayman, Dick Turpin, Percy Bolingbroke St. John *V1C *A disguised nobleman and proposed member of a 19th century League. Sinbad *''Sinbad the Sailor'', anonymous *NTA, BD *A famous explorer and hero, and former lover of Orlando. George Smiley *Several novels by Lohn Le Carré *BD *Assistant of M (Harry Lime) in 1958. Captain Slaughterboard *''Captain Slaughterboard Drops Anchor'', Mervyn Peake *NTA *Member of the Pirates conference. Spring Heeled Jack *English folklore c. 1937 *V2S *A devil-like creature who can leap at great distances. Stardust the Space Wizard *''Stardust the Super Wizard'' (comic series), Fletcher Hanks *MIM *Supervillain and nemesis of Captain Universe, who attempted to gain access into a secret college of science-gods. Captain Universe locked him in ice-nine and took control of his base. Amber St. Clair *''Forever Amber'', Kthleen Winsor *BD *A courtesan and member of Prospero's Men. Stent *''The War of the Worlds'', H. G. Wells *V2I2 *The Astronomer Royal, who joins the small party attempting to communicate with the aliens only to be killed by their Heat-Ray. Sun Wukong/The Monkey King *''Journey to the West'', Wu Cheng'en *NTA *A Simian demigod of Chinese mythology, also known as the Great Sage Equal to Heaven, found stuffed in a Chinese museum by Orlando, who doesn't believe the body is as old as the museum claims due to his "recent" clothes. Doctor Christopher Syn *''Doctor Syn: A Tale of the Romney Marsh'' *V1I2, V1C, NTA, F *A pirate, smuggler and clergyman and member of an 18th century League and member of the Pirates Conference. He is seen on a painting in the film. T Suki Tawdry *''The Beggar's Opera'', John Gay *V3I1, V3I2, V3I3 *A prostitute and resident of the Cuttlefish Hotel, who speaks entirely in song in the style of The Threepenny Opera. She seems supernaturally pre-aware of the Nautilus' arrival and Janni's impending massacre of the East-End. *Different incarnations of Tawdry appear through the next hundred years, similarly narrating the events through song. In 1976 "Zuki and the Tawdries" are a punk-rock band with a female lead singer (an analogue for real-life band Siouxsie and the Banshees), and in 2009 she is depicted as Spooky Tawdry, an analogue for contemporary pop singer Lady Gaga. Terner *''Performance'', Mick Jagger, Donald Cammell *V3I2 *A rockstar and lead singer of The Purple Orchestra who is selected to be the Daemon of Haddo - the ritual to transform him into the Antichrist is foiled. * He is intended to be an analogue for Mick Jagger, just as The Purple Orchestra is an analogue for The Rolling Stones. Nikola Tesla *Real individual *V1I1 *Inventor of some of the advanced technology of the 19th century. His name features in the Edison Teslaton, a curcuit-breaker he presumably invented with Thomas Edison. Thor *Norse mythology *BD *A hammer-wielding thunder god who is seen slaying the gigantic serpent Jormungand during Ragnarök, the Norse doomsday scenario. Seen in Orlando's biography. Tiresias *Greek mythology *BD *Father of Orlando and Manto. Dismayed to discover Orlando had inherited his gender-changing abilities, he sold him to pirate slavers and died escortingManto to become the Oracle at Delphi. Mr. Toad *The Wind in the Willows, Kenneth Graheme *V2I5, V3I1 *One of Moreau's creations, who drives a car and escorts Allan and Mina. He is later seen preserves in a jar of formaldehyde at the secret annex. U Uatu * Fantastic Four #13, Marvel Comics * MIM * A member of the Watchers, a race of aliens assigned to observe life in the universe without interfering. Uatu lives on the Blue Side of the Moon. * Named as "The Voyeur". V Jean Valjean * Les Misérables, Victor Hugo * NTA * A man whose name appears in Parisian sewers Abraham Van Helsing * Dracula, Bram Stoker * V3I2, F'' * A vampire hunter whom Mina Murray faced Count Dracula with. She hopelessly calls for his help during a drug-induced hallucination during which she loses her sanity. Augustus S.F.X. Van Dusen *"The Problem of Cell 13", Jacques Futrelle * NHI, ''NRB *Member of Janni Nemo's pirate crew and former American detective. He sacrifices his life to allow Janni Nemo and Broad Arrow Jack to escape Frank Reade, Jr. and Tom Swift. Sir Francis Varney *''Varney the Vampire'', James Malcolm Rymer *V1C *A vampire and member of a mid-19th century League. Venus *Roman mythology/''Under the Hill'', Aubrey Beardsley *NTA, BD *Queen of Horselberg and goddess of beauty. W Annie Walker *''Coronation Street (TV series) *BD *Mentioned by Jack Walker. Jack Walker *''Coronation Street (TV series) *BD *Bartender of the Malibu pubon Bayswater Road in London, 1958, but after an election and the end of the INGSOC regime, he and his wife Annie plan on moving back up North, ostensibly then becoming the owners of the Rovers Return Inn, the name being significant because their "rovin' days are over". Captain Joan Warralson *Worrals series *BD *Leader of the Warralson Group, a failed American attempt at the League creating during Mina Murray's apparent defection to the United States. She is insinuated to be in a sexual relationship with her sidekick "Frecks". Dr. John H. Watson * A Study in Scarlet, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle * V1I4 * Friend, flatmate, assistant and biographer of Sherlock Holmes. Watson is never seen or directly mentioned, but Holmes is seen writing him a farewell note before his confrontation with Moriarty. Ronald Weasley *''Harry Potter'' series, J. K. Rowling *V3I3 *Student of the Invisible College and former friend of the Antichrist, whom he is murdered by. Visual cameo only. Herbert George "H. G." Wells * Real individual * V2I2, V3I2 * A prolific English writer and historical chronicler. He is seen in the role of the unnamed narrator of The War of the Worlds, speaking with another witness of the Martian attack on Horsell Common. * In Volume III: Century, Andrew Norton mentions H. G. Wells and implies that the events of the Martian invasion are included in Volume II of Wells' real-life historical record The Outline of History ''(a statement which in itself is an inside-joke to [[The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume II|''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume II]]). * In real-life, Wells is the author of The First Men in the Moon, The Time Machine,'' The War of the Worlds'' and The Invisible Man. Because of the mutual author, Alan Moore claims he felt it was only natural that Hawley Griffin would side with the Martians. Michael Westen * Burn Notice (TV series) * V3I3 * A dissilusioned CIA agent who revealed to Emma Night that James Bond murdered her father. Pollianna Whittier * Pollyanna, Eleanor H. Porter * V1I2 * A student at Miss Coote's school and one of Griffin's victims. Oscar Wilde * Real individual * N'' * An author who used to be friends with Dorian Gray - following a controversy involving the press, the two are no longer on speaking terms. * In real life, Oscar Wilde wrote ''The Picture of Dorian Gray. Rosemary Woodhouse * Rosemary's Baby, Ira Levin * V3I2 * Mentioned by Oliver Haddo's son to mother the Antichrist, but her child died soon after birth. Bertram Wooster * Extricating Young Gussie, P. G. Wodehouse * BD * Present during the Brikley Court Affair and was nearly oblivious to the otherworldly situation. Z Zanoni * Zanoni, Edwad Bulwer-Lytton * V3I1 * Immortal Chaldean sorcerer and member of the Merlin society. Monsieur Zenith * The Sexton Blake series, Anthony Skene * BD * An albino gentleman thief who duels Orlando for the thrill of it, and a member of Les Hommes Mystérieux.